Randomness
by BloodOfTheBlackRose2015
Summary: Bumch of one shots all based on Falbe 1,2 and 3. Enjoy!
1. A Heroes Doll Pt 1

**AN/ So this is going to be where I drop all my one shot stories that I feel like writing! Why? Because.! I've been meaning to put some up, but I find overloading the story page thing, I'd might as well put them here in one area. So here this one is. Let's see how many I can put up befpr the end of the school year!**

**A Hero's Doll (Pt 1.)**

**Hammer Sparrow**

"Sparrow!" Hammer stomped around the dirty cramp known as Westcliff. Bandits, beggers and brawlers alike quickly moved out of her way as she marched up the small path. Sparrow had vanished three days ago from the Crucible and Theresa, the ever 'Blind Ninja Bat' as Sparroow called her, had sent her to find the barefooted Heroin.

A sudden roar of people made Hammer jump before realizing what it was they were cheering at.

"Sparrow…" Hammer sighed upon seeing her friend. But her relief was quickly diminished as she caught sight of the blond woman. Her hair was a mess, her cloths seemed looser than the last time she's seen her. She was caked in mud more than usual. But how she smiled against all odds of not being dead, simply baffled Hammer.

"Hammer! Looky!" The blond woman held up a rather strange gun. "I've finally beaten the fairy curse Shootin' Range!"

"Lassy, I keep tellin' ya, it's noit curse by no fairy!" The man next to her tried to tell her, but she simply thrusted a bunch of lightning his way. Initially shutting him up.

"And this is for my bestes pal in the whole wide world that is Albion!" Sparrow shoved a rather childish doll into her face.

"So why's it look like me?" Hammer questioned taking the doll knowing it'd be the only way to get it out og her face.

"Dunno. Won it like that. Along with like five others. One looks like me and The Blind Ninja Lady. There's even one that looks like Lucien!" She threw her hands in the air. "But enough on that! I need a bath! And some food. And to find Mr. Fluff McNugget! Come! My most trusted Hammer!" And with that, the barefooted woman marched off.

"She's a bleedin' loony…" Hammer muttered.

"I heard that!" Sparrow shouted making Hammer laugh.

Jow that petty loon was as powerful and as a great a Hero as she was, truly, only Avo knows.

**Dun Dun Daa! Not much I know, but it's a start. I'm up for any suggestions! (Hit the button! You know you want to!) And there will be more on this. It's part one of like six so… yeah… (I have no live and I know it…) T_T**


	2. A Heroes Doll Pt 2

**AN/ Here's part 2 of six! Kinda more crack than the first. Enjoy!**

A Heroes Doll (Pt 2)

Garth Sparrow

Garth glared at the (poorly done) doll that looked like him that Sparrow had decided to thrust into his face the second she set eyes on him the moment she walked into the less than suitable Heroes Guild.

"You'll take it, won't you?" She asked with such a sorrow filled face that Gath though _he'd _cry for her.

"Of couse Sparrow. Anything for you." He smiled apon seeing her smile, even though it was broken and just a shadow of what it once was. "Listen," He added. "About that day at the castle… I had no idea or I would've stopped him."

"It's alright." She said wrapping him into a hug. He could feel the tears through his coat. He could hear the crack in her voice. "There's nothing… for it…"

"I guess so…"

The room fell silent. Even Theresa said nothing.

"Tell me Sparrow." Garth asked. "Where did you get theis… doll?"

"The shootin' range in Westcliff." She said in a muffled voice. "Hammer and Theresa got one too. Even I have one." She released him and started digging around in her bag. After a minute, she pulled a (again, poorly done) doll that wore no shoes, but had her trademark corset, patchy coat and way to short hot pants. "Cute, isn't it?"

"Indeed." He nodded. If anything, he knew agreeing would get her to smile. Even if he was telling a lie.

"Did you see Hammer on your way here?" Theresa finally cut into their conversation. "I believe she has information on the Theif."

"Nah. I ain't seen her since the Rookrige Inn." Sparrow shook her head. "After that I had to see Alex. Poor woman's been dying to see me. Shame I had to leave so soon."

"You're married… to a woman?" Garth questioned. Sure, he's heard Sparrow speak of her, but Garht always asummed 'she' was a 'he'.

"Uh-huh." She nodded. "Some ghost wanted me to make her kill mherself, but I fell in love instead. So I married her! And now I'm hunted by not only the poor excuse for a ghost, Mr. Concerny, but also her ex-fiancée."

"Maybe I should be worried about the latter but… Mr. Concerny?" Garth raised an eyebrow.

"As I said, poorest excused for a ghost that ever died. He's a square ghost that is _waaay_ to concerned about me." Sparrow sighed. She went to say more, but just then the Culius Gate activated and in came Hammer. "HAMMER!" She yelled before jumping the woman.

"Bleedin' loony! Get off me!"

**AN/ Slightly longer, possibly better? And as for the concerned ghost? Play around with your ipone… you'll be amazed at the stupid faces you can make.**

**I am up for requests! Simply give me a word or a sentence or something (not to long. Please) and I'll see if ican do it! Sounds fun to me! Just leave it in the review chapter area.**


	3. A Heroes Doll Pt 3

**AN/ Part 3! Yeah…**

**I wana say thank to ****OptimisticPessimist12**** for reviewing this 'story' we'll call it. I do hope yo enjoy reafing it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Thaxs!**

**A Heroes Doll (Pt 3)**

**Sparrow Reaver Garth**

Reaver was furious! And the woman behind his fury was currently laughing her tiny ass off and turning purple!

From top to bottom, lining the walls as if they were trophies of some sorts, were these stupid, annoying, childish dolls! And to top that off, that all looked like him!

"Sparrow, _dear_…" He tried to keep his voice from cracking or even from sounding angry, but judging from the slightly purple face that the bare footed Heroin was giving him, he wasn't doing a good job. "What have I told you about these… _dolls_?"

"That if you found any in you house ypou'd shot me?" She smiled. "But-" She was cut off by the sound of a gun being shot.

"No 'buts' my dear." Reaver tskred. Another shot went off. By now, Sparrow had positioned herself behind the now awkward facing table.

"It wasn't me! I promise by Skorms frill undergarments!" She yelled before bolting to the door with her golden mutt close behind.

Reaver raised his eyebrow as two things: first was that she swore by 'Skorms frilly undergarments'. She certainly is a strange one. The second thing was that if Sparrow hadn't filled his study room with those d_olls_ (which made sense since she was with him doing 'bonding' as she put it) then who did?

He had three guess, and unless Theresa was out to piss him off and be shot fifty million and one times (because, let's face it, even he knew she is, in some, way immortal), then the Mage and the Troll needed to be taught a lesson about breaking into _his_ house… and Sparrows bag of endless junk.

"You're not shootin everyone to death." Sparrow had poked her blond head into the doorway, but only partly. "Does that mean I can come back in?"

"Of course my dear," Reaver waved her in. "But we'll be leaving soon. I believe we need to pay the Mage a visit."

"Are we going through Wraithmarsh?" Sparrow questioned almost to pouty like. Simply adorable.

"No my dear. I believe you wanted to test if my guild seal would transport me like yours does for you." He replied holding up his seal that Sparrow had more or less shoved into his hands saying that if he didn't take it, she'd melt it into his back.

"Yeah!" She smiled. "Ya hear then Mr. Fluff McNugget? We're gunna go see the Witch Man!" The mutt barked then chased it's tail. Pitiful creature.

XXX

Reaver blinked, trying not to fall flat on his ass a his eyesight adjusted from the blinding white light that had claimed his eyes not five seconds before. How Sparrow was already up the stairs was beyond the Thief.

"Wait for me, my little Minx!" He called after her.

"Garth!" Sparrow yelled as they ran up the stairs and across the Culius Gate. "Garth!"

"What do you want Sparrow?" The (if anything else) irritated Mage questioned.

"Not 'she my dear Mage, for she is simply here because I hate going out by myself. It is what_ I_ want, that is the reason we're here." Reaver corrected the Mage with a smirk. "And what I want to know is wether or not you've been messing with those horrid _Hero Dolls_."

"No." Garth answered simply. "But I did wake up this morning with an overwelmimg amount in my room. Sparrow?"

"Twasm't me. I swear by Skorms Greta Aunt Tesa!" She held up her hand in defense. Garht womdered if he should've been worried by what she 'swore' by, but his just sighed instead. "But if you and Reaver both had the dolls appear in your house, wot's is mean?"

"That, my dear girl, is unknown." Reaver sighed.

They fell silent before Sparrow spotted a chest dsitting on the CULIS Gate.

"Wot's that?" She pointed it out to the two men before running out to it.

"It appears to be a chest." Reaver statd.

"Strange." Garth added.

"Indeed."

"Well, let's see what she holds." Sparrow said. Nut just as she put her hands on the chest, it spoke.

**AN/ I love cliffhangers! So whatcha think gunna happen? And ewho put the doll in Reaver house and Garths tower? Hmmm?**

**Again, I'm up for requests! Likme a word (Kiss or Blade or Water! Somein like that) or even an sentence or two. Anything really.**

**And sorry for any misspells. It's realy hard to type with fake nails on! T_T**


End file.
